


Mirror Mirror

by kittykat2892



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Not sure if that's what it is, Original DeviantArt Post, Sex, kuro - Freeform, mirror, old story, reader - Freeform, repost, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat2892/pseuds/kittykat2892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a maid for Honda Kuro, you do your best to earn your keep and the money for your family's food. When you perform lower than the expectations Kuro has for you, he uses it as a reason to introduce you to your new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on DeviantArt some time last year (I forget when, it's been a long time since I've been in the fandom). I told my fanbase over there that I would reupload my deleted works here. I might no longer be in the fandom, but I can't stand lying. I'm sorry it took me almost a year, but here is the reupload.

It’s only when you’re staring at your own terrified reflection that you realize your mistake – a single smudge in the middle of the mirror’s otherwise pristine surface. A quick glance over your shoulder at the irate Japanese man and you hang your head, fiddling with your nails out of nervousness. Your master demands nothing but the best in display and performance, yet your imperfections glare at you from the mirror. The tight grip that suddenly grasps your shoulders doesn’t still your quivering frame. Downcast eyes drop tears on your shoes, staining their otherwise clean leather and only spurring your master into greater distaste. The Japanese man’s crimson glare drills into you – its heat sears your hummingbird heart pounding against your ribs.

“Look up.”

To disobey will only worsen your punishment, and so you look at your own hesitant figure, flinching at the sight of the fuming man behind you. The mirror’s surface glints around the traitorous smudge while mocking your precarious situation. Your job had been simple; clean Kuro’s room and prepare for him before he retired for the night. Everything in his room shines under your loving attention – everything except for the traitorous expanse before you.

“I-I’m sorry, sir!” You stutter, wincing when his nails dig into your shoulders. His smile freezes your veins, causing your knees to knock against each other. What can one maid possibly do under such a striking, terrifying look?

“Sorry doesn’t fix your mess.”

Kuro’s soft accent caresses your ear through his moist breath; your soft skin twitches beneath the strange feeling and a tickling sensation trickles down your side, jerking your body to wriggle beneath his hands. Kuro’s smirk reflects back at you from the mirror, growing closer as he leans forward to rest his chin on his knuckles. Your body tenses, your heart skips a beat at your master’s close proximity.

“M-Master, allow me to f-fix it, please!”

One of his hands slides over your shoulder, sneaking around your arm to trail down your side to rest on your hip.

“You’ll fix it, but this time you do so under my supervision.”

A shrill squeak slips between your lips at the feeling of Kuro ripping the bottom of your shirt, exposing your midriff and half of your clothed breast. His dark chuckle warns you to keep from fighting him when he takes your hand and presses the piece of ripped cloth into your palm. He pushes you towards the mirror until your nose touches its cold, unrelenting surface.

“Clean it right,” he murmurs, stepping away and crossing his arms. Whimpering and shuddering at the goose bumps popping up on your revealed skin, you raise your makeshift rag and scrub at the smudge. Kuro’s blurred figure in your peripheral vision spurs you to desperation not only from fear but also an urge to please. Without some type of cleaning liquid, however, your shirt fabric only spreads the smudge no matter how much heart you put into scrubbing. Tears prick at your eyes the longer the Japanese man allows you to struggle with the mirror. You need this job; everyone in your family pleaded with you not to apply for the position, fearing the rumors surrounding the owner of the house, but there was no way to refuse the offer looking over your impoverished siblings and parents. For all the rumors are worth, Kuro is a generous man to the servants who please him, which is why you work so hard to stay on his good side. The thought of one mistake ruining your good fortune is almost enough to drive you to the brink.

Cold fingers sneak up your exposed side, freezing your actions in mid-swipe. Wide-eyed, you glance over your shoulder at your smirking master. Heat races through your body at the hooded gaze he gives you and your skin shivers when his fingers trail around your side to circle your navel. Kuro laughs at the pleading look you give him, and suddenly he pulls you flush against his chest. Blood rushes to your pale cheeks, creating embarrassing red splotches, at the feeling of something hard rubbing against your bottom.

“Are you that desperate for your master’s appreciation, kiniiri?”

Kuro growls when you don’t answer and roughly thrusts his hips against yours, grabbing your hair and tugging your head back to expose your neck. Your gasp of pain melts into a breathless moan at the feeling of his teeth scraping along your tingling skin. His fingers travel from your navel to the band of your bra, tracing the wire beneath the thin fabric. He feels your muscles tense beneath his lapping tongue, and you can see his amusement in the mirror. You try to look away, your cheeks burning with maroon embarrassment, but he jerks your head back to its previous position by the grip in your hair. Whimpering, you follow your master’s silent command and watch everything he does to your body.

Only able to focus on one thing at a time, you hold Kuro’s smoldering gaze. He watches you as if you stand on a trophy display; the mirror glitters beneath the setting sun’s light and flashes bright spots against the skin Kuro reveals to the chilled air. He explores every little inch of your skin, seemingly mesmerized by how you feel against his own skin. You wriggle in his cruel embrace when he nuzzles your neck closer to your hairline and inhales your scent. His teeth tug at your earlobe, and though you try to pull away from him, he digs his fingers into your side, his implacable grip strong enough to leave bruises.

“Stop resisting if you want to keep not only your position, but your life.”

Such ice in his words! They had more than enough chill to chase away any thoughts of trying to escape, and you resign yourself to what you know is about to happen. Soft whining spurs Kuro's fingers to dance across your still bound breasts, and when he grips one of your buds between thumb and forefinger, your eyes widen and you can't help but throw your head back onto his shoulder. The movement thrusts your chest out, putting you further into the danger zone. Your master chuckles, kissing along your exposed neck as he pushes your bra up and over your breasts.

You shiver as the chilly air meets your sensitive skin and tightens your buds so they stand at attention for Kuro. He presses a hand to the back of your head and forces you to look back into the mirror. Tears fall down your burning cheeks that feel as if they're about to explode when Kuro slips both arms around your torso and massages your breasts. He kneads, pushes, pulls, squeezes, tweaks, and you watch every motion with dimming eyes. Your body writhes beneath his talented hands even while your mind tries to pump sanity into the growing haze drowning your common sense.

“Do you know how special you are?”

No matter how soft his voice is, you jump at the unexpected sound. You drag your eyes up from watching Kuro playing with your breasts to meet his determined gaze.

“S-Special, Master...?”

He nods, pinching and pulling one of your nipples while he slides his other hand down your stomach to fiddle with the hem of your work pants. Your breath catches in your throat at the feeling, your eyes snapping down to watch him tease not only your overheated skin, but your disbelieving eyes as well.

“Yes. Special because any other woman who made your mistake would have already been kicked out of my house.”

Kuro slips his fingers beneath your pants and drags his nails down your damp underwear to press against your twitching entrance. Your hips jerk and a strangled mewl fills the darkening room. You feel your master's body shudder against yours. He thrusts against you, the pulsing of his obvious need leeching through your clothes. He focuses his attention on rolling one of your buds between his fingers while his thumb against your clitoris.

“I prize perfection and duty. The only thing that's saved you...”

The soft kiss to your temple confuses you. Panting and whining at his continued actions, you manage to look at Kuro through half-lidded eyes and convey your curiosity. He smirks, moving his hand toying beneath your underwear to run along your dripping entrance.

“...Is that you're perfection incarnate.”

Your heart stutters at the confession of attraction. You want to reply, but the only thing coming from your mouth is sheer pleasure when Kuro plunges two fingers knuckle-deep inside your core. Growling, your partner pushes your pants down in annoyance and grabs your hair again, forcing you to look at his pleasuring you.

“Your cries...”

He spreads his fingers and receives a whimper.

“The looks...”

He inserts a third finger and you bite your lip so hard you draw blood.

“Your heat...”

Kuro switches between pressing his thumb against your pleasure bud and thrusting his fingers into you. Your knees knock against each other and you lose all feeling in your toes. Without warning, your legs give out and his fingers slip away from your womanhood. Groaning in frustration, tears now pricking at your eyes for a different reason, you look up at Kuro from your kneeling position and beg him to forgive you and continue.

You now have a wonderful view of the bulge straining against his black pants. Fear grips your heart at the annoyed look Kuro gives you, but it somewhat fades when he reaches down and undoes the restricting cloth. Shadows from the fading daylight dance along the contours of Kuro's body, accentuating every inch of his member when it pops out from beneath his clothes. He snickers at the surprised, yet desperate, look you give him. You force yourself to look up at his face feeling as if your own is a raging inferno.

He bends at the waist, leaning down so his lips brush against your ear. Heat skitters through your burning body to pool in your dripping core, which only seems to please Kuro more. He nips at your ear before murmuring, “Pleasure yourself.”

“W-What?!”

Kuro scowls, making you flinch and shake your head, stuttering, “O-Okay, Master...!”

The scowl melts into a cocky grin as he stands straight. You try your best not to stare at the quivering length not far from your head, but you find it so difficult to keep your eyes to yourself. Kuro notices despite your attempts to hide your fascination.

“And make sure to watch only yourself, kiniiri.”

Moaning in frustration and need, you hope nodding and doing as he says will soon reward you with what your body craves. Your eyes follow your hesitant fingers as they trail across your heaving breasts, your breath hitching when you tweak one of the excited buds. The scorching temperature in your core doesn't allow you to play around for long and soon your fingers find your clitoris. Stimulating the pleasure area causes your muscles to tense, your body to jerk, your toes to curl, and all sense leaves your head to be replaced by light headed pleasure.

Movement from the corner of your eye catches your attention for a split second. Heat wells in your abdomen at the sight of Kuro gripping and pumping himself in a languid rhythm. His eyes catch yours and your gaze snaps back to your reflection. Pressing your fingers into your core, soft moans build in your throat with every thrust. Your eyes flutter from the difficulty of keeping them open in the throes of such pleasure, though switching your attention between your own panting, needy reflection to an unraveling Kuro is enough to keep you aware.

The heat continues to build and build under Kuro's lustful gaze to a level you've never experienced. You rock back on your bottom, spreading your legs so that you have a better angle. The look on Kuro's face excites you, and you lift your hips a few inches from the ground, wiggling and thrusting against your fingers as your orgasm builds. The pleasure snaps with a choked sob and frantic thrusting while you ride out wave after wave of elation. Sweat drips from your skin and mixes with your juices pooling on the floor. One of your feet catches the slippery area and you fall with a sharp smack. Pain tingles through your nerves, but your mind isn't given any time to adjust when Kuro wraps his arms beneath your knees and picks you up.

Squeaking and blushing bright red, you struggle against his iron grip and try to draw your knees together. Embarrassment crashes against you at the position he puts you in with your soaked entrance spread in such a lewd manner towards the mirror. Kuro rests his chin on your shoulder, thrusting his hips forward so his member rubs across your still sensitive core. Repeating the movement for what seems like eternity, he reduces you to sobbing and begging for him to take you. You wrap one of your arms behind his neck, the other sneaking down so your hand grazes against his rock-hard length that captivates your eyes.

With a hiss, Kuro snaps his hips forward and buries himself to the hilt inside you. Half-sobbing, half-screaming, your nails dig into his neck and leave red welts. The sound of his groans compliment the sound of slapping skin as his member leaves your body only to return with mind-blowing thrusts. You watch the amazing sight before you open-mouthed and light-headed. The feeling of Kuro inside you coupled with watching his every thrust sets your nerves on fire; the numbness in your toes has spread up to your knees, your breath comes in suffocating gasps, and your heart feels like it wants to pound its way out of your chest.

Kuro nips at your neck, surprising a yelp out of you and you turn your head to look at him outside the mirror. He captures you in a kiss, biting your lip and causing it to bleed again. The stinging from his sucking and worrying at the spot mixes with the indescribable sensations growing from the friction between your bodies. Your hesitant tongue runs against his, and with this simple gesture, Kuro takes the opportunity to ravage your mouth.

You can't breathe. The pleasure is too much for you. Squinting your eyes shut, you release loud moans and mewls into the kiss. Only the pain from where Kuro's fingers grip your legs keeps you tethered to reality. Your chest feels like it's about to cave in on itself even as wonderful, scorching heat builds in your pelvis. Saliva connects you to Kuro when you pull away from the passionate dance of tongues. He attaches his lips to the faint bruise from one of his earlier bites, sucking and nipping at the area until the bruise glares from your pristine skin. Your muscles clench around his throbbing member – you're not going to last much longer.

“You're mine,” Kuro breathes in your ear, nibbling at your ear at the same time he gives a strong thrust right against the spot that makes you see stars. You practically howl as your second release rips through your sweat-drenched body, convulsing with every pulse and contraction of your overtaxed muscles. Snarling into your skin, Kuro's hips erratically jerk against yours as your orgasm milks his own climax from him. His seed coats not only your clenching muscles but your stomach and breasts when too excited a thrust completely pulls his member from your core.

You don't even have the good sense to gasp when Kuro's knees give out from beneath him after his powerful orgasm. He cradles you against his chest, however, grunting in annoyance at his body's weakness. The dark-haired man presses a heated kiss to your tingling lips and forces his legs to work. In something of a daze, you realize Kuro takes you into his personal bathroom and sets you in the porcelain bathtub. The sound of rushing water wakes you long enough for you to realize Kuro leans over the side so he can wash the sweat and fluids from your body. He notices your confused look and smirks.

“Anything of mine won't be seen in that state by anyone else. Only I can see you at your worst and best. Sleep, kiniiri. I'll have one of the others come and clean our little mess.”

Heat floods your cheeks at the thought of one of your co-workers cleaning the mess you made and you open your mouth to say you'll do it before heading to your room for the night. A sharp glare from your master kills the words in mid-thought.

“Your job now is to please me. Nothing more. How much easier can it get to care for your family than to simply look beautiful at my side?”

What else can you do aside from nod beneath that intense look? Maybe it's your imagination, but you can almost convince yourself there was a hint of love hidden beneath his cold exterior because you refuse to admit what you've agreed to become if it was only imagined.


End file.
